Opposites Attract
by jenc0449
Summary: I've always known opposites attract. I just never though it'd take me this long to realize who my true opposite was. I didn't realize it until SHE came.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

Chapter One 

I've always known opposites attract.

That's why Mick and my relationship worked so well. But, he wasn't my only opposite in the house. I didn't know that until it was too late, and _she_ came and took him away. _She_ was the reason it all happened. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably get back to the beginning of the term. 

"Oh sweeties! It's so good to have you all back!" Trudy exclaimed to everyone that was listening while bustling around in the kitchen.

Everyone just mumbled replies back, including me.

We were all put back in the same house and everything felt so familiar. Except for the fact my room was in the attic. I hadn't seen it yet, but no one had seen their rooms. We were all forced to stop and eat dinner by Trudy. Things were strangely quiet; usually it was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think, especially on the first day of a term.

After more silent eating, we finally finished and Victor shooed us off to our rooms so we could unpack and make his 10:00 curfew.

I was unsure about this whole my-room's-in-the-attic thing. What if something popped out and scared the crap out of me, like I don't know, Jerome and Alfie? At least I still had my wonderful boyfriend Mick to protect me, and beat the crap out of them if they did.

Slowly I opened the door. It creaked intimidatingly, but still opened. Suitcase in my hand, I started up the stairs, prepared for the worst.

It actually wasn't that bad. If I hung some curtains, and used a little paint, it could actually be kind of...comfortable I guess. I turned around to examine the rest of the room and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Trudy!" I called running down to the stairs.  
>"What's the matter?" she asked with concern etched on her face.<br>"Why is there another bed in my room?" I asked.  
>Relief flashed across her face, "Oh, Victor must have forgotten to tell you. You have a roommate that's new here. Her name is Heather and she's here on a scholarship. She seemed very nice when I met her a few weeks ago. Her plane from Wales must have gotten delayed. She should be here-" but Trudy was cut off by the sound of a doorbell, "about now! Excuse me, I better go get that."<p>

I watched as Trudy opened the door and a girl a little taller than me walked in. She was skinny, had cold dark blue eyes, hair that was somewhere in between long and short that didn't look quite right. It was angled in and stick straight, but it looked somewhat glossy. She was wearing a headband with her hair in a messy bun, and she wore a baggy pink blouse with black leggings. She had that 'I'm-too-good-to-be-here' look on her face. Lucky me, I was stuck with her.

"Mara, dear, show Heather where your room is, then introduce her to everyone please."  
>"Sure thing Trudy," I replied trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice while turning to head up to my room, which I now shared with Heather.<br>"My name's Heather in case you didn't know," she said to me, trying to make conversation.  
>"I'm Mara," I said, which was followed by an awkward silence.<br>"So, where's my room at?"  
>"Our room is in the attic. The guys' rooms are on the first floor and the rest of the girls' are on the second floor. Mick and Fabian share, so do Jerome and Alfie, Nina and Amber, and then Patricia and Joy. Then our room is in the attic."<br>"Cool, when do I get to meet the others?"  
>"After you unpack. Victor has a curfew, and every night at 10:00 he makes a stupid speech about wanting to hear the pin in his coat pocket drop," which caused us both to giggle.<p>

After about half an hour, we were both unpacked, and we had about an hour and a half left.

"Are you ready to meet the others?" I asked.  
>"Sure, I don't want to end up getting lost later."<br>"Okay follow me," I said as I lead her to Amber and Nina's room.

I knocked and waited for Amber or Nina to open it. Amber appeared an she had a confused look on her face when she saw Heather.

"Hi Mara and..." she trailed off.  
>"Heather," she filled in.<br>"Oh, nice to meet you. Nina, come here!" she called.  
>"What is it?" Nina asked coming over.<br>"This is Heather," I supplied.  
>"Um, hi I guess," Nina replied awkwardly.<br>"Heather's new here, and my roommate. She got here late and I thought I'd introduce her to everyone."  
>"Oh, well good to meet you. I'm Nina and this is Amber," Nina said motioning for us to come in.<br>"Nice Taylor Lautner poster," Heather said laughing.  
>Nina just blushed and Amber tried to stop Nina from blushing, "Don't be so shy Nina, it's not <em>that<em> weird. I used to have a picture of Taylor Lautner, but then I replaced it with a picture of David Beckham."

Heather and I both laughed. Maybe she wasn't THAT bad after all.

"I should probably show Heather around the house before curfew, see you Monday," I called turning to leave.  
>"So who are you going to introduce me to next?"<br>"Patricia and Joy, then I'll introduce you to the guys. There's Victor's office which is off limits unless you like getting yelled at."  
>"Thanks, I'll have to make a mental note of that," she said laughing.<br>"Well, here is Patricia and Joy's room," I paused and knocked, waiting for a reply.

"Mara, what is it? Joy and I are in the middle of a rom-com marathon. Oh, hi," Patricia slowed down and stopped yelling once she realized Heather was standing there.  
>"Patricia, this is Heather. She's my roommate and she wasn't here at dinner so that's why you didn't see her before," which was basically the same thing I said to Nina and Amber.<p>

"Oh, hi Heather. I'm Patricia and that's Joy over there," Patricia explained, pointing to Joy who gave a shy wave.

"Since you guys are having a rom-com marathon we could do this tomorrow at school during lunch or something," Heather put in trying to make amends.

"Could we? That would be great. Thanks!" Patricia said as she closed the door to her and Joy's room.

"She's not usually like that…it's just that she hasn't seen Joy for a while and they're best friends," I said trying to assure that Heather and Patricia didn't get off to a rocky start. That definitely wouldn't be good…

"I don't mind. I can understand what that would be like."

"Well, do you want to go meet Mick and Fabian now?"

"Sure, they're downstairs, right?" she asked trying to remember what I had said earlier.

"Yeah, let's go."

We headed downstairs and as we turned I looked at the clock that Alfie broke **(A/N: Remember, she doesn't know it was Fabian, so let's just say she heard Victor yelling at Alfie for breaking it) **the previous year. We only had an hour left.

I knocked on Mick and Fabian's door. Mick opened it and kissed me on the cheek.

"This is Heather, my roommate, she got here late, and I'm showing her around. Heather, this is my boyfriend Mick, and Nina's boyfriend Fabian," Fabian seemed to blush when I said that.

Fabian extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Heather."

"We should probably go, it's almost 10:00 and she still hasn't met Alfie or Jerome, and we still aren't ready for bed," I said trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"See you around I guess," Fabian said followed by Mick kissing me on the cheek again and saying goodnight.

"I like Fabian, he seems nice," Heather said.

"You mean, like like? Because he is _definitely_ Nina's."

"No, I mean like friend like. And no offence but Mick seems a little…"

"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes, but he's really sweet once you get to know him," I defended.

"I bet you _really _know him," she said jokingly.

"Oh shut up. Well, here is Jerome and Alfie's room. I can't guarantee that nothing will pop out at you or that you won't end up screaming. They enjoy pranking people and scaring the crap out of you."

"That's weird, I like to prank people," she must have seen my eyes get wide, because she said, "don't worry, I won't prank you, you're my friend."

"That's a relief. Anyway, here we are." I knocked on a door for hopefully the last time I would have to tonight.

"Hey Mara and alien girl," guess who opened the door.

"I prefer to be called Heather, but my real name is bleep bloop blop," I had to laugh at that, especially since Alfie had that I-knew-it look on his face.

"Jerome get over here! Mara brought an alien!"

"What are you going on about now Alfie?" Jerome asked in an annoyed voice walking over to the door.

"Jerome, this is Heather, my roommate. She got here late so that's why she wasn't at dinner. Heather, this is Jerome, and the one that called you an alien is Alfie."

"Oh, so now I'm referred to as 'The One That Called You an Alien?'" he asked looking hurt.

"Yes, you are, since you call people aliens," I retorted.

"Anyway, this is Heather and she's new here."

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when Jerome and Heather's eyes connected. It seemed as if he liked her and she liked him. I knew they'd probably be a couple soon, but a weird emotion surfaced when I thought about that. I liked Mick, didn't I?

"Come on, we should probably be getting ready for bed," I said, desperate to get out of there.

**A/N: Ok! First chapter done! Review and tell me what you think. And the reason they are all still in the same house is because the teachers in "The Society" didn't want to risk them spilling the secret to anyone else. I just came up with that. And also, I just watched an episode of The Suite Life on Deck, the one where there's the ghost on board, and I noticed that on his laptop it said JESSE BELLE but on the ghost's hat it said JESS**_**IE**_** BELLE. That and when they are looking at the recording, it's sped up but they say "innocent" at normal speed. I just thought that was kind of weird. And I don't own House of Anubis or The Suite Life on Deck. 5 reviews for chapter 2!**

**Peace~jenc0449**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanna remind you this IS a Jara story, no matter how Jeathery it may get. And for the last chapter there are links on my profile for what Heather looks like. And I'm also temporarily putting my other two stories on hold so I can write this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA (House of Anubis (not the Home Owners Association (but I don't own that either.)))**

Opposites Attract

Chapter Two

"Here's your uniform," I say handing her the grey cardigan, red jacket, tie, white blouse, skirt, socks, and shoes.

"Thanks. So what time do we head to school?"

"First we eat breakfast and then we head to school around 8:10. School's usually over by 3:30 but we come back at noon for lunch," I answered.

"I know this is a random question, but who are all the couples in the house?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well me and Mick, Fabian and Nina, and maybe Alfie and Amber. But truthfully, I'll never know what they are. Those two have been in a sort of 'limbo-state' ever since a few weeks before the end of term prom that we had last year," which was true. I don't think I'd ever know what they were.

"So Jerome…isn't dating anyone?" she asked curiously.

"Unless he got a girlfriend in the last twelve hours, no," I said, expecting to get a laugh out of her.

Not laughing, she asked, "Do you thing he might like me?"

"Um, yeah, I bet he totally does. I saw the way he looked at you last night when you guys met." _That's how he used to look at_ _me_. Whoa, where did _that _come from?

"Well, I better get changed. I still need to take a shower. See you in about an hour," she said backing out and down the stairs.

I had taken a shower last night before lights out so I didn't need to today, and I should be done in a bout fifteen minutes.

After brushing my teeth, getting dressed, applying a little makeup, and brushing my hair, Heather still wasn't back. It had only been thirteen minutes, so I wasn't that surprised. I might as well go downstairs and kill some time.

I walked down the attic stairs and then the main staircase. The hallways looked deserted. No Victor. Even the kitchen where Trudy or Mick usually was was empty.

I turned around and started to walk out, but I was caught off guard by Jerome standing in the doorway.

"Jerome! You know I hate it when people sneak up on me!" I scolded him.

"Looking for someone?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

"No. What are you doing? _Stalking me?_" I shot back.

He grabbed and apple and laughed, and I thought he mumbled something like "You wish."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly.

"What do you think of Heather?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know. I've only known her for like twelve hours. Why?"

"Well, I think she might-"I stopped in mid-sentence realizing what I had almost done. It's not like she told me not to tell him, but it just seemed like the wrong thing to say.

"Might what?" he asked confused.

"Might…hang out with…Fabian today," I quickly said covering. Well, it was better than the hedgehog lie to Mr. Sweet last year.

"And why are you telling me this exactly?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, I just thought that you might like her," I said. Things were starting to get weird.

"I already told you, I don't know," he said getting annoyed, and then taking a bite of his apple, "wait, did you say Fabian?"

"Yeah, she said she liked him last night," I noticed a grin forming on his face. He was probably looking forward to Nina, Joy, and Heather clawing each other's eyes out for Fabian.

"Not like that, so stop smiling. She already said that it was friend-like last night."

"Well you have to admit it'd be funny to watch Nina, Joy, and Heather all spaz over Fabian," he smirked probably imagining them fighting.

"Wait; didn't you say that you _don't_ like Heather?"

"Yeah, sometimes you can be pretty stupid for a nerd."

"Well, if you don't like Heater," I can't believe I'm about to say this, "who do you like?"

"Why do you care?" he shot back.

"Well," _no reason, I'm just hoping it's me. _Where the hell are all these thoughts coming from?"I'm a girl. Girls just care about these things."

"Well, I'm not telling you," he said taking another bite.

"Well why not?" I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Because it's none of your business," he replied, and threw his apple in the trash.

"Why won't you tell me?" I practically begged.

"Because I don't have to tell you."

"Well I'm going to find out!" I said angrily.

"No you won't," he replied waving away the subject.

"Oh yeah? Hey Alfie!" I shouted watching a panicked expression form on his face. I started to walk out but he grabbed my arm.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Isn't this what you usually do to find something out?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"Fine, you win. I do like Heather. But don't tell her," but something on his face made me not want to believe him. That and he was still holding on to my arm.

XxXxX

Our conversation kind of stopped after that. I ended up on the couch reading a book until Jerome came over and started bothering me. Bothering turned into talking, and we were both sitting on the couch when Heather came down. She seemed to be in a good mood until she saw us.

I got up and walked over to her. She had curled her hair and was wearing a light purple eye shadow. Somehow her eyes had changed to brown.

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked thinking aloud.

"No, but I was yesterday. What were you talking to Jerome about?" she said the first part in an annoyed tone.

"I was trying to figure out who he liked earlier, then I started reading on the couch and he wouldn't leave me alone. I gave up trying to read and we just started talking. That's it, I swear," I didn't want her to think that I was trying to 'steal' Jerome away from her.

"Well, who is it?" she asked.

"What? Oh, he said I couldn't tell anyone."

"Well tell me," she whined.

"I can't, Jerome and I are really good friends and I don't want to end that!" she looked up when I said 'really good friends.'

"How good of friends?" she asked starting to get mad.

"We just hung out a lot last year because Patricia left me and Alfie left Jerome. That's it. There was nothing else," I said hurrying to get it all out.

"Mara, I'm sorry. It's just at my old school my best friend; well ex-best friend knew I liked someone, and a week after I told her they started dating. I'm sorry I was being kind of bitchy to you a moment ago."

"It's okay, and promise you won't tell anyone I told you this?"

"I promise now tell me!" she whisper-begged.

"Well, Jerome said he like you," I said in a barely audible whisper.

A smile grew on her face, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I think that he thinks that you might like Fabian," I replied nervously.

"Why would he think that?" she asked confused.

"I tried to lie…" I said ashamed.

"I thought you were a goody-two-shoes."

"You would be surprised. And just be glad I didn't say something about hedgehogs like I did last year when Patricia told me to lie."

"Hedgehogs?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head and she started to laugh, revealing how cold her eyes were again. Once again I spoke my mind.

"How many different colored contacts do you have?"

"Well, I have blue, green, grey, purple, and a hazel color, why?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know how many other colors I would see. And now I won't freak out. But if you have red eyes I might…" I joked.

"Hmm, red eyes. I might buy some red contacts. So don't freak out if I have red eyes one day. But how many teachers do you think I would freak out if I did that? And students?"

"Well definitely Alfie, he'd call you an alien and scream. He thinks all new people are aliens. He called Nina one last year when she first showed up," I said, and we both started laughing.

"Which teachers then?" she asked still laughing.

"I'd say Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews because they were pretty jumpy last year. Mrs. Andrews especially, she's been pretty jumpy in class because Alfie tackled her last year and accused her of being an alien," which I couldn't say with a straight face.

"Wow, Alfie really does think everyone's an alien," she said smirking.

"You want to come and help me find Trudy? She's usually been in the kitchen for half an hour at this time, but she might have accidentally slept in."

"She took today off because her daughter's in town, and by the way who is Darcy?" what was he talking about? Wait, my book. Oh crap.

"JEROME GIVE ME MY BOOK!" I yelled.

"I don't see why you like these kinds of books. They misspell something like every page."

"That's because it was written over two hundred years ago. Now give it back," I said trying to stay calm.

"Fine," he said and tossed it to me.

"I don't know what you see in him," I whispered to Heather, hoping it was quiet enough that Jerome didn't hear.

**A/N: Well here is chapter two, and sorry raenbc, I know I said it would be 2,000+ but I ran out of ideas. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and clicked follow! And go read raenbc's House of Swithch. It's awesome. Hmm, and my number of reviews has to go from ten to…seventeen. I might cave and start writing and fifteen, but REVIEW! **


End file.
